Misfits
by Deidaraisnum.1
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and TenTen are all misfits of the school and with special talents they have to to lay, but when government officials start poking around they have to expose the corrupted government and their talents without getting killed. The story line is mine but not the naruto characters and I'm going to make a book out of the story line. oc characters and AU.
1. prologue

All of us has something that makes us unique whether its big or small, there is something. No one's unique talent is ever the same, there is always a difference and the one special. There is always different which is this unique talent that everyone has but only a select few will discover that special talent in them. I should know, I'm one of the few, I was born with the unique talent of advanced human senses and brain, so advanced I can see the future; born in a world that was afraid of unique which they took that fear and turned into hate.

I was born in a world held hostage by one large corrupted government, which I figured out all about, and being different but with being different I felt so alone and isolated so I killed my social life, I even cut ties with my older brother, and become completely invisible. Due to all of that I also became the freak of the school and everyone avoided me and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I became depressed and started to self harm to get the release and feeling I needed, and all of this had started at the beginning of Freshman year in high school.

This was at the same time I met Hinata and TenTen, two girls who didn't care about reputation or looks. They had seen me sitting by myself and came to me demanding to be friends. We bounded and over time they taught me that being different was okay so I told them everything. Turned out Hinata and TenTen are just like me, different and sorta the same(in a special way), they had been able to tap into their special talent as in like finding their inner calling or innerself early in life. Hinata has the ability to bring inanimate objects to life including bringing drawings off the paper; while TenTen can manipulate her body into any shape she wants. I didn't have to hide all of me and they taught me that when no one else would.

We became the greatest of friends, no one could tear us apart, they had even help me through my depression despite all the mishaps. They also had got me to start talking to my older brother, Naruto, again and that is how we met his best friend, Sasuke, and he is the reason why we now know they're just like us. Most of the time when one sibling had something the other has the same trait; Naruto ,though his talent is nothing like mine, can read and take control over people's minds and go through solid object. Sasuke, on the other hand, was more towards technology and the waves made by and with technology. His brain was similar to a supercomputer hardwired to his glasses due to his blindness but his blindness was because all he could see without glass was waves (radio, video, etc) in the air all around him; Sasuke was also the reason why Hinata, TenTen, and I found out.

We all became the group of freaks around the school which is somewhat fun even with all the girls and boys upset that Sasuke was hanging out with us instead of them. Even after a while and some pushing from the others, Sasuke and I become romantically involved together. We did get Hinata and Naruto back by bringing them together, even though there was a fight which is a story for later, while TenTen chose to be single so we didn't mess with her.

We know we are different but don't care and we'll embrace it because this is what makes us unique. We are the same and different all at the same time. This isn't the end of our story, merely a scratch of the beginning of our great adventure. I am Sakura but I'm not just some girl named Sakura, no, I'm different and unique and Sakura; and this well this is only the beginning of my story, no not story adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

Every morning seemed boring to Sakura, just a sad routine every day. it was a cold morning and not a very good one either; she woke late and almost missed the bus too. She stared out the bus window watching the birds go by and the snow freely fall down slowly. She could hear her older brother Naruto teasing some girls, smirking at his stupidity and wondering what her bestfriend Hinata saw in him. then she remembered how alike they were so socially awkward but they seem like perfectly normal people when together. Thinking about her brother and bestfriend's relationship made her like of her own; her boyfriend Sasuke was just like her, they did everything together. Sakura met Sasuke in art her freshmen year of highschool, granted she is only a sophomore now, she had friends but due to her schedule she never really saw them and felt alone. Sasuke was that loud teen with no really care in the world, he just was himself and that is what Sakura loved about him. When they first officially met they were more or less teasing each other about what they liked, they learned a lot about each other from teasing and just being playfully mean. Sasuke may be the amazing spirit but not when he was a kid, he had a dark past in New York and was just plain depressed and his parents did nothing about it. After a while he slowly got over it by talking with his counselor, his only true friend in New York, he learned to be happy and live life by looking at the bright side. Sakura wasn't doing good at all, with no friends to confided in and just being afraid caused her to hide a lot; because of that self harming started to form she wouldn't really eat and sleep as well as the cutting. The cutting was the worst of it no matter how deep the cut was or where it was she made sure she would bleed. Sasuke saw this, after he had finally asked her out near the end of the school year, and was there for her the way she needed it. He was her shoulder and the one who just sat there and listened then hugged when she just couldn't talk anymore, he would pull her into his lap rocking her and letting her know she was safe. After being together for three months he knew everything about her but she barely knew anything about him. Sakura had started to get angry with Sasuke everytime he changed the subject away from his past; one she got so tired of it she screamed at him threatening him in every way than just falling to the floor crying her heart out, telling him that he needed to trust her for the relationship to work. Sasuke was just shocked to no end, just standing there not able to say anything. When Sakura heard nothing from him, she slowly stood up and started walking to the door. Sasuke stopped her from walking away; he told her everything all the pain and loneliness he felt and how it was over and that he will do everything to help her get through this pain and loneliness, to be with her till the very end and beyond. Sakura shook her head and smiled thought of their first night together and all those before.

Naruto and Sakura got off the bus into the cold morning air started toward the high school to see Sasuke waiting with one of the cafeteria doors open. they ran to the door to get out of the cold and the free falling snow. Once they got to the door and inside Sasuke smirk/smiled grabbing Sakura by the waist and planting his lips on her, hard; Naruto looked at them with disgusted and gagged while walking over to Hinata and TenTen. Sakura pulled away giggling and blushing, she turned away and started toward the table when Sasuke ran by smacking her ass hard causing her to squeal. Sakura sat down on Sasuke's lap moving a little to get "comfortable" causing him to grind his teeth.

"You guys are gross, you need to slow down on the love train.", Hinata said with a disgusted look on her face then turning back to Naruto to finish their conversation.

"Just cause you can't get any doesn't mean we should suffer."snapped/ smirked Sakura "We agreed that we should be ourselves but not too much and we are perverted and sexual active, we are not affraid to admit that."

"Knock it off you two, we don't need a fight between you too….again."TenTen informed the too causing them to glare at her which made her squeal and blush.

The friends continued to talk and laugh till a group of teens showed up. They were the popular kids well the ones that made fun and teased the five special kids. They tease Sakura a lot more due to the suicide attempt she pulled last year.

"Well well look who is still here, we thought you would have killed yourself already, but it seems we aren't doing a job at this." Liam said; Liam is the star quaterback of the school but isnt too bright at all. He can get with any girl he want accept for Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura.

"Can it Liam, you know that we have testing today maybe you'll spell your name right this time." snapped/ laughed Naruto"And leave my sister alone, you have no right to say anything to her, she hasn't done anything wrong." Both Naruto and Sasuke stood up with the girls behind them in a protective way.

"You,- Liam pointed to Naruto-shut up you virgin; she was born thats what she did wrong and we arent here for that, we are here to give Sasuke an offer." snapped Liam's now Slutty Girlfriend, who happened to be staring at Sasuke with lust hungry eyes.

"What offer, cause if its to leave them and join you forget it I don't want to be walking around or hanging out with sluts and fucktards with mush for brains."Sasuke growled at them"Also never say anything like that to Sakura like that again or i will KILL you." Sasuke death glared at them intently.

"Whatever your loss anyway he could use you on the team. Oh well come on guys, babe lets go so freak doesn't get on us."Liam said with a shrug wrapping his arm around his slutty girlfriend and grabbing her ass.

After the idiots were gone the group look at Sakura, who happen to be shaking and look like she was about to break down and cry,Sasuke went over and hug her tightly.

"Hey Sakura, don't listen to them ok, just us." Sasuke whispered to her; TenTen, Naruto, and Hinata knew not to interrupt them, when Sakura got like this she would only listen to Sasuke and sometimes not even him. This is the time when they have to be careful any wrong move could set Sakura off. She could go into a shut down and hurt herself again like before, if that happens she will be with them physically but won't talk to them at all and she will become so dependant on self harm that she will cut herself, starve herself, and not talk for days end while planning her suicide till the day she tries to commit suicide. The same thing happened last time; Hinata and Sakura had gotten into a big fight over Hinata dating her older brother and when they explained it to the rest Sasuke had said something that made it seem like she didn't matter and that he was siding with Hinata, Sakura was so upset she ignored them all but was still there she was always there and quiet never talking at all and getting skinnery and paler. She would were long sleeves everyday no matter the weather of the day; when one day Sasuke grabbed her arm demand she talked to him causing her to flinch and her sleeves which caused them to ride up her arm showing cuts large and small, deep and shallow. They never want a repeat even thinking of the memory brings tears. Naruto, Hinata and TenTen walked to class leaving them behind so they can work it out.

Sasuke took Sakura down to the gardens to talk it all out and by this time she was crying. He got her to sit down by the weird looking flowers that she loves so much. Sakura had calm down to point of just she was shaking and quivering. Sasuke sat down pulling her into a hug whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Hey think of me and you on that night we made love, how beautiful you were in the moon light. Just think if we had a kid, if it was a girl she will be as beautiful and as smart as you but that would also mean boys chasing after her, oh no not my little girl." Sasuke had a horrid look on his just thinking about all the boys that would be going after his baby girl causing Sakura to giggle a little. Sasuke looked down at her in his lap and smiled, that was the Sakura he wanted back but it'll take time to get her back to the way she was and she would never really be the same again.

"See there's that smile I love why don't you give it to me again or I'll have to tickle you."Sasuke threatened playfully; Sakura looked up and flashed him a smile but he could tell it was faked.

"If you want to cry then cry don't hold it in, ok."Sasuke looked down with a reassuring smile. Sakura looked up and started to cry her heart out on his shoulder; Sasuke never liked it when she cried but now she needed so he let her while rocking her back and forth on his lap.

TenTen, Hinata, and Naruto were all in class but couldn't focus, they were all worried about Sakura, they never want a repeat of last year and this one succeeding. They all hoped that Sasuke can keep her from falling down again, and this is the part they hated most was waiting and not being able to help. They got the work from the teacher and talked quietly in a group like the rest of the students when Sakura and Sasuke walked in with a note and gave it to the teacher then sat down.

"Are you ok Sakura, you're not going to leave us right." TenTen asked slowly and hesitantly hoping not to cause Sakura too disconnected from them.

"Show them Sakura you need to let them know ok."Sasuke told Sakura while she nodded slowly, pulling up her sleeves. On her arm were cuts, lots of them, she had told Sasuke earlier about the encounter she had with the popular group and just couldn't take it .

"Sakura… why don't you tell us about this, we want you here with us again please."Begged Hinata she had tears in her eyes"just think about how much Sasuke can prove that you are worth a whole lot more then they say and in a fun way." now this caused everyone to laugh quietly including Sakura.

"Hinata is right I can show you a more pleasurable way to release this emotion."Sasuke said seductively causing Sakura to blush and nod.

"Thats the spirit Sakura, remember you're a questionist, question their worth not yours. Okay." Her older brother said in an awkward tone like usual causing Sakura to frown.

"Thats not what questionism is, we question options, choices and religion not people's worth."Thats the response Naruto was hoping for.

"Then why do you question your worth?"Naruto responded with a smirk at Sakura's smug face which turn into a surprise face, he had her where he wanted her and she knew it.

"You always say things like that but you still think you're worthless yet you're not. We need you as much as you need us. Why don't you realize that." Naruto asked looking at Sakura with a serious face." We have to stick together, if we don't the Government will target and kill us off."

Sakura knew this was true and had got herself caught in his mind trap; TenTen, Hinata, and Sasuke knew he what he was getting at, with them being evolutionarily advanced they had to stick together. Sakura glared at her older brother hating him at the moment.

"Sakura you know he's right and you're wrong this time but at least think about us or how Sasuke can help you." Hinata said looking at Sakura.

"Okay fine just stop cornering me you know i hate it." Sakura said with a glare, Sasuke smiled and reach over and pulled her chair closer to him kissing her temple and whispering sweet but naughty things in her ear.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, forgot to do the disclaimer which i dont own anything related to naruto. The story is rated M because im paranoid and there is some drug use, graphic sences and make outs that may turn to lemons. Every one is ooc and its very AU. ENJOY!**

The group of friends were at the park by Sasuke's apartment; Sakura was laying on Sasuke while he was whispering naughty things to her, TenTen was feeding her pet squirrel, , and Hinata was talking with Naruto and her clay owl, Clay. The day seemed fine when one of the tablet's alarm went off; Sasuke grabbed it and clicked on one of the windows and brought up the feed from one of the security cameras they set up all over town. It showed Military vehicles entering the town. The group gathered into a circle and placed the tablets together and it formed a teleport hole each jumped in falling into their base which was TenTen's basement.

"What do they want, hopefully they don't have any word on us. Sasuke what signals are they sending and receiving and Sakura can you see what they are up to." Naruto asked

" They're signals coming from every direction, I can't tell what they are there are too many. Now its up to Sakura to figure it out." Everyone looked at at Sakura who was now staring into space and deep in thought.

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in an interrogation room and looked around. The place seemed to be filled with smoke and fog and the people in front of her were blurry; the image became clearer and she could see a girl, herself was sitting in the chair at the table. Slowly she started to see the guy demanding answers about her group. By now the entire scene was now clear; a military officer was yelling at her demanding answers and where the group was, he was about in his late twenties, about six foot five very tall, had blonde hair and he had a square like face, herself was crying and shaking like she was hurt by something and she looked a mess, hair disheveled makeup smudge all over her face and her clothes her torn to bits, her wrist and arms bleeding, she looked like a human skeleton.

The group was focused on Sakura who was now shaking and crying but still in the trance. Sasuke came up behind her and hugged her tightly, hoping that would get her to release the trance.

Sakura felt her arms go to her sides and she couldn't move them she wanted to panic but she smelled a very familiar scent of vanilla and sugar, it was the perfume that she got for Sasuke as a joke but because she loved the scent so much he wore it for her. Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes calming down and when she opened her eyes up again the only thing she see was Sasuke wrapped all the way around her tightly.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt a hug back and pulled away slightly to look down at Sakura who was now in his lap. He looked directly into her bright blue eyes, he loved to call sapphires, with his bright green ones that she loved to call emeralds and noticed tears in hers. He reached up and wiped her tears away causing her to smile and lean into them.

" Sakura you saw something, we know you no matter how painful it is you have to tell us we need to know, ok?" Naruto said sternly but gently, Sakura nodded understanding what was going on. She stood up and looked them all in the eye and said 'I will be caught and you guys won't' and that was the only thing she had said before she fainted in which Sasuke caught her.

The group was watching Sakura , who was now laying on Sasuke, sleep; she had worn herself out and passed out. The group was really worried about her especially Sasuke, when he had picked her up she was way too light for him that he almost launched her. They decided to weigh her to find her at a low 95 pounds, Sasuke was shocked and ripped off her clothes to her undergarments to find it wasn't just her arm that was filled with cuts, her body was covered in small and large cut each one was covered dried blood all over them.

Sasuke was upset with Sakura that she did this but he was mostly upset with himself that he couldn't help her that he had let her fall to this again. He looked at her face, she looked so peaceful sleeping but now he realized how much she hated herself and saw the paleness in her face and how her bones stuck out. The others left to go keep an eye out on the government people who were poking around. He felt a few tears fall but didn't care he had failed her. He felt movement on top of him and looked at Sakura who was now awake and looking up at him with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Sasuke, did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked with a worried look in her eyes

"No you did nothing wrong, It was me I failed Sakura i couldn't save you out of this darkness. I'm sorry Sakura Im not the man for you." Sasuke said with more tears in his eyes, Sakura gasped at him and hugged him tightly, she knew what he was talking about. Sakura calmed him to a silent shake, Sasuke raised his head and looked her in the eyes and asked 'Why?'.

"I do this to discipline myself so I can be the perfect girl for you. Every time I feel that I have made a mistake in anyway I cut or starve myself as a punishment to make sure I don't make the mistake again. I do it so you have the most perfect lover." Sakura said with tears in her eyes, Sasuke looked up and wiped her tears away and said,

"You're perfect already to me but doing this is like hurting me yourself,okay. How about this every time I find a cut on you or that you don't eat I'm gonna beat the shit out of myself." Sakura was shocked, he had gotten out of hitting himself just before he met her.

"I won't do anything anymore just don't hurt yourself please." Sakura begged him, Sasuke looked into her eyes and just smiled, he leaned down and plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

TenTen, Hinata, and Naruto were thinking about what Sakura said and thinking of a way to keep her with them. The government vehicles seem to have been just passing through, the only problem is that Sakura's visions have no time or date so they can never tell when it will happen. Finally all of the vehicles had left south for the border they hope when Sasuke and Sakura walked in both had wet hair and new set of clothes. TenTen smirked know what happened when Sakura had woken up while Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and gagging at the thought of what Sasuke and his younger sister did in the shower and Hinata was laughing at the face that Naruto was making. Sakura sat down on one of the chairs in front of a monitor for one of the security cameras and pulled out an E-cig ( an electronic cigarette) and started to relax. Sasuke smirked at his girl and picked her up out of the chair took the E-cig, she was now starting to get mad when he sat down with her in his lap and holding the E-cig for her. TenTen rolled her eyes, picked up her pet rodent and left the room starting to regret staying single while Naruto and Hinata had already left to who knows where.

"You know have something really fun in my room if you want to go try." Sasuke asked seductively and evilly causing Sakura to smirk and blush at the same time.

"Well what are we waiting for show me what it is." Sakura got up and started running to their quarters in the base. Sasuke smirked and chased after her, he got to the room he found Sakura on the bed with no jacket on and her arm full of cuts showing causing him to tense up, he took a breath and walked over to the nightstand.

The room wasn't bland at all there were posters of bands everywhere and the walls have a black and purple color scheme and the bed had silk sheets that, which Sakura just bought, are full of different types of purple and blacks. Sasuke also noticed that she was only in her under garments with the silk sheets wrapped around her, he pulled a sandwich baggy out if the draw and in was some white crystals and pills.

"What's that and0.

what are we going to do with it." Sakura asked with a confused look on her face, Sasuke smirked at this.

"Come on its activated with hot water so want to get in the hot tub?" Devan asked in a sexy vocie and with a smirk on his face. Sakura blushed hard and noded.


	4. Chapter 3 Authors note

Sorry guys story on hold, the story was based off my relationship that was about a year going when my idiot ex-boyfriend said we should be friends and now is ignoring me so ya. Sorry ill add more stories if you guys want and different categories too just let me know. I'm heartbroken and not very mentally stable when it comes to love ironic it's a week before valentine's day do anything you like again sorry guys.


End file.
